


[Podfic of] The Scent 'Verse | Parts 1-8 / written by toestastegood

by EosRose



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of podfics in which Arthur is a vampire, and Merlin smells <i>good</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Scent 'Verse | Parts 1-8 / written by toestastegood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scent 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19313) by toestastegood. 



cover art by eosrose

**Total Duration:** 02:29:20  
[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8jit9g7b0jw5wwtbr2x4cw3yutu3nrnr.mp3) (136.3 MB) | [Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/oj1u1j3pg5kbrjjvca78rowcht9we82c.m4b) (86.8 MB)

# | Title | Duration | Download | Read  
---|---|---|---|---  
1 | Scent | 00:04:19 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/t8b932vz9c2n31ub6fat0eo27iwhjjfw.mp3) (4.3 MB) | [text](http://fic-flail.livejournal.com/69307.html)  
2 | Unqualified | 00:07:50 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1tjvfxs30wbqx84n2ym3hxymjog66as6.mp3) (7.5 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_flail/70479.html)  
3 | The First Taste | 00:13:35 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/jiz0nccc395mujd2c44dn91rx9kbglis.mp3) (12.8 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_flail/73424.html)  
4 | Camelot’s Worst Kept Secret | 00:17:04 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8ge7js873v2x9ngdy9a4vkcy8wsbsw2f.mp3) (15.9 MB) | [text](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_flail/76235.html)  
5 | Full Moon | 00:23:06 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/bik6dt8o47nhyofjjzbrf5rh4ts013nc.mp3) (21.5 MB) | [text](http://fic-flail.livejournal.com/83164.html)  
6 | Listening to Dragons is Bad for Your Health | 00:33:43 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/o2km4r3hnkw2k0d7ccb2ppcfudo80b0i.mp3) (31.2 MB) | [text](http://fic-flail.livejournal.com/89200.html)  
7 | It’s All Fun and Games (Until Someone Turns into a Squirrel) | 00:12:36 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3ta0je880ymyj0zdnapmnjab1a5ef72o.mp3) (11.9 MB) | [text](http://fic-flail.livejournal.com/92333.html)  
8 | Sire | 00:37:27 |  [MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/y5zcf4f6ixh6qo9yuunx5tq5i7l511m5.mp3) (34.6 MB) | [text](http://fic-flail.livejournal.com/94412.html)  
  
**[crossposted to the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scent-verse) **

**Author's Note:**

> There are eight additional stories in this series remaining to be podficced. Whether I continue depends largely on interest (both my own as the reader and yours as the audience) and what time I have between other projects. I confess that my fannish interests have been directed primarily toward other fandoms lately, but Merlin holds a special place in my heart. With any luck, I'll have the second half of the series finished by this time next year. I would be glad to know if you're interested in hearing the podfic series continued, but please be a little patient with me. ♥


End file.
